Our laboratory is studying the cytopathology of asbestos fibers on human bronchial epithelial cells, human mesothelial cells and human fibroblasts in culture. Electron microscopy studies have demonstrated phagocytosis of the fibers and phase-microscopy of metaphase spreads reveal frequent attachment of the fibers to the chromosomes. Investigations regarding the mechanism of asbestos carcinogenesis suggest that oxygen radicals are probably not important intermediates. Further studies have examined the cytotoxicity of synthetic fibers, i.e., glass and carbon-graphite, on human mesothelial cell cultures.